


More Than A Captain

by Tinywriter365



Category: Emergency! (TV 1972)
Genre: Father's Day, Gen, Writing, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinywriter365/pseuds/Tinywriter365
Summary: Johnny reflects on what Hank means to him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	More Than A Captain

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I don’t own the characters from Emergency! I am just playing. I will return them in working condition when I am done.

The colors of dawn painted the sky in Carson. Inside Station 51, the men of A shift were awoken from their slumber by the wake-up tones from dispatch. The six men shook off the cobwebs and began their morning. Mike headed outside to raise the flags. Hank started the coffee before he headed for the locker room. He was thankful he had blown through the paperwork the night before. Everyone else headed for the locker room.

After getting dressed, Roy walked over to where Hank’s locker was. Hank looked up from unbuttoning his shirt. “Good morning Roy, Happy Father’s Day.”

Roy smiled, “Good morning, Cap. Happy Father’s Day to you too.”

“Thanks, pal. What do Joanne and the kids have planned for you today?”

“Family day down in San Diego.”

“Oh, that sounds fun.”

“What about you?”

Hank’s voice changed ever so slightly. “Judy is taking me out for breakfast. The girls are both back east for their internships. Neither of them can be home this year, but they promised to call me later.”

“Okay.”

Roy turned and left so Hank could finish changing.

KMG 365

Unbeknownst to either man, Johnny had heard their conversation. The youngest member of the crew had also caught the change in his captain’s voice.  
The change in tone put the wheels in motion in Johnny’s mind. Something had been simmering in his head for a while. He knew now was the time to let it out. Johnny kept his plans private as the crew split with a mix of good-bye and Father’s Day wishes.

KMG 365  
Knowing Roy and his family had plans meant Johnny had plenty of free time. Rather than heading home or up to the mountains, the young paramedic started putting his plan in motion. The first stop was a local store that was opening.  
He bought a card, a nice journal, two very nice ink pens, two ordinary pens, and a beautiful gift box. He also grabbed a soda and candy bar. Sugar was the breakfast of champions in this case. 

With new purchases in hand, the determined man climbed back in his rover. He put the gifts on the front passenger seat and opened the soda. A swig of soda and his candy bar fueled him. After his snack, Johnny set out. The trip to his destination was quiet but took about ten minutes.

The rover came to rest on top of a beautiful scenic hillside. This was where Johnny often came when he needed a quiet moment but didn’t have enough time to go to the mountains. Today was one of those times.

As the engine went quiet, he took a long drink of the soda and locked the doors. Then it was time to get to work. He reached over and picked up the journal and one of the normal pens. He put the book on the sweet spot of the steering wheel away from the horn. He opened the journal and took a quick breath. A knot the size of a baseball formed in his throat as he put pen to paper.

KMG 365

More Than A Captain

How does one sum such a special man? From the first few days you took over our family, I knew you were special. Each shift since then has confirmed my thoughts. Even as you call us twits, I hear the pride and love in your voice.  
I know we make you worry every time the tones go off. That’s because you are more than a captain. You are our friend and the fatherly figure our crazy group needs. You know how to mix love with fun and work. We know your ears and shoulders are always available. Believe me, whether you know it or not, that means more than any of us can ever put into words.

I know I took a bit to warm up to you. Even though you never seemed offended, I feel I owe you an explanation, not as your crew member, but as your friend. You see, I’ve never had a father before. Sure, I had a sperm donor, or I wouldn’t be here. However, where he belittled and beat me, you support, encourage, and do your best to protect me. Where he often led the trouble I had because of my mixed heritage, you support me.

You are more than a Captain to me. Sure, I’ve worked with others who hold your title. They were okay, but never like you. You are my captain, my hospital company, my ally against the Phantom, and my friend. You are a quiet shoulder and a calming presence.   
Above all else, Hank Stanley, you are my dad. I can never thank the department enough for sending you to 51. You are the dad I’ve never had. We may not be blood, but that doesn’t matter. I love you as a brother in blue and my dad. Happy Father’s Day to my friend, my support, and the man who will always more than a Captain to me. 

Thank you for being you.

Yours Always, 

Johnny

KMG 365

The pen fell silent. Johnny turned his head as a few stray tears fell. He slowly wiped them with the back of his hand as he let out the long breath he held while writing. Even though the first entry in the journal wasn’t long, it had taken nearly twenty pounds off his mind.

After gathering himself, the emotional man reached for the rest of the gifts. He opened the gift box and grabbed the journal. It went between the sheets of tissue paper. Next to the book went the nice ink pens. He quickly signed the card and laid it on top of the second piece of tissue paper. Then the box was closed.

The two normal ink pens sank into his center console. Johnny gathered himself as he drained the rest of his soda and took in the scenery. Before he left the area, he got out of the truck and used the porta-potty that wasn’t far from his parking spot. After a few minutes, he was on the road again. It was time to deliver the journal.

KMG 365

A sudden wave of emotions and nerves hit Johnny just before he reached Hank’s house. ‘I hope he likes the journal,’ Johnny thought. His nerves lessened when he saw both cars in the driveway. He knew Hank was home. The young paramedic parked behind the car on the left and took a few more deep breaths to settle his nerves.

Then he grabbed the gift box and climbed from his vehicle. It wasn’t long before he was at the door. After only two knocks, the door opened. 

Standing behind it was a very surprised Judy. “Hi Johnny, how are you?”

Johnny smiled, “Doing good, Ms. Judy, and you?”

“Good.”

“Good. Is Cap here?”

Judy smiled. She loved how most of the guys never called her husband by his first name. “He’s in the den. Come on in. I’ll take you to him.”

“Thank you.”

Judy opened the door, and Johnny walked in. The duo made quick work of the walk to the den.

KMG 365

Judy knocked on the partially opened the door to get Hank’s attention. As he looked up, she said, “Honey, Johnny’s here to see you.”

The mention of his youngest crew member’s name made Hank stop what he was doing, and his head snaps around. “Where is he?”

The concerned man was on his feet before Judy stepped back. 

KMG 365

Johnny stepped into the doorway. “Right here.”

Hank let out an audible sigh of relief as Johnny continued, “Sorry if I scared you.”

Hank smiled, “It’s okay, Johnny. Please come in.”

Judy walked away as Johnny walked into the den and asked, “Mind if I close this?”

“Not at all.”

Johnny closed the door. Both men met on the comfortable brown couch that was along the back wall of the room.

Concern filled Hank’s voice, “Is everything okay?”

Johnny smiled warmly, “Yes. I actually have something for you.”

Hank relaxed. He smiled, surprised. “Oh?”

Johnny’s voice took on a note of sincerity. “I’ve been wondering when to give this to you. When I heard that slight twinge in your voice this morning, I knew today was the day.”

“Oh?” Genuine curiosity filled Hank’s voice.

He looked on as Johnny handed him the box. Johnny watched carefully as Hank opened it. The card was first. It put a smile on the older man’s face. The smile turned to shock when Hank saw the journal, and he looked up at Johnny.

Johnny smiled warmly, “I hope you like it. I wrote something for you on the first page, but the rest of it awaits your thoughts.”

Hank was stunned silent for a minute. When he finally found his voice, it cracked a bit. “It’s stunning. I actually saw it the other day and was going to get it but didn’t.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

Johnny watched as Hank took the book out of the box. “Do you mind if I read while you are here?”

“No, I would love for you to do that.”

KMG 365

Hank nodded and opened the book. The wave of emotions that hit him threatened to knock him off the couch as he read. By the time he was done, his eyes were bright with unshed tears. After he finished, he slowly closed the book.

Johnny was about to say something when Hank wrapped him in a tight, fatherly bear hug. A few years hit both men in the shoulder. Neither spoke for a while a while as they held each other.

Finally, Hank loosened his grip just slightly as he found his voice. It was thick with emotion. “Th…thank you, Johnny. It means a lot.”

Johnny wiped his eyes. “I mean every word of it.”

“I know. That’s why it means so much to me. I will always treasure this book and your words.”

The two men embraced again. This time they head on to each other until they calmed down. 

KMG 365

As they settled down, Judy knocked on the door.

“Come in,” Hank called out as he sat up.

Judy opened the door. “I hope I am not interrupting anything.”

“No honey, what’s up?”

“The girls are on the phone for you.”

“Okay. Tell them I’ll be right there.”

Johnny spoke up. “Go, Cap. I’ll see you in a couple of days.”

Both men smiled as they stood and shook hands. “Thanks again, Johnny.”

“You’re welcome. Happy Father’s Day.’

The duo split at the door to the den. Hank headed for Judy and the phone. Johnny showed himself out. The younger man was happy that Hank now knew he was more than a Captain to him.


End file.
